


Kung Fu Panda 1: Tigress's POV

by Wildkratticusfever



Series: Kung Fu Panda: Tigress's POV [1]
Category: Kung Fu Panda - All Media Types
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Kung Fu Panda 1, POV First Person
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-04
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 02:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10822227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildkratticusfever/pseuds/Wildkratticusfever
Summary: I despise that panda! He took away the one thing I could finally prove myself to my father. I want him gone. He doesn't deserve to be here at the Jade Palace. He's nothing but a worthless panda! At the same time, though, I feel as I have met him before but where? For now I want him gone out my life and I never want to see him again! Kung Fu Panda 1: Tigress's POV COMPLETE!





	1. The Dragon Warrior

Hello everyone. I'm Master Tigress but you can call me Tigress. I'm a Kung Fu Master as you figured and live in the Jade Palace with the rest of the Furious Five and my father and grandmaster of the Palace, Shifu. Before that I lived in an orphanage. Bao Gou Orphanage. Believe me life wasn't easy there. Especially since everyone's afraid of you. Anyways I wasn't able to control my strength. I just wanted to play with the other kids in the orphanage. They called me "Monster" and other mean names. I began to think that I really was a monster until Shifu came. He came and helped me control my strength with a game of dominoes. It took me months to finally be able to control my strength.

Although I accomplished to earn the kids trust and being able to play with them the grown ups were still to afraid of me. Why? I didn't really know I was like the only one left. Well that's what it looked liked. Until I saw Shifu after he placed a domino after mine. He took me home. The home I've lived in since I that day. Shifu wasn't the father I had expected sure we had our moments but he never was the father I had expected. I tried everything to get him to approve of me. I tried to show him that I am not a second Tai-Lung. I finally gave up around 7 and I started to punch trees. It was the best option I had.

Around when I was 10-11 Viper came. She tried being nice to me but I was to busy training. We were later joined by Monkey. He tried playing pranks but me being completely aware of my surroundings was able to avoid his prank when tried painting us with pink paint when we walked through a door. I tried warning Viper but she just walked in there and was splashed with pink paint and had to wear it for weeks. A few days after Viper lost the paint Crane joined. He was very shy to be honest. He really didn't talk much. Viper and Monkey tried to talk to him but all we ever heard him say was 'Yes Master Shifu' or something when Shifu was telling us to go on a mission or when we had to go and get supplies down at the valley which was rarely. Mantis was the last one to join. He and Monkey teamed up and pulled a prank on Viper and Crane. And all I'll say is that they ended in bed for a couple of months. We trained together for years and we didn't even interact with each other. At least not socially. We only trained. Trained some more and more training. I had gotten used to it and I didn't mind.

One day Oogway said he was going to choose the Dragon Warrior. After thousands of years of waiting. I thought back when I tried to make Shifu proud of me. This was my chance. A chance I could finally get Shifu's approval and love. A chance to be called daughter after 20 years let me tell you how it all went from the start...

The day started off normal like it always did. We woke up at the crack of dawn and went to eat a quick breakfast and headed to train. Today was slightly different though. We had to fight Master Shifu. A sneak attack. He told us to attack when we were ready. I hid behind a rock behind Shifu with Monkey and soon we all attacked I tried a spiral kick but we all failed to lay a punch on him.

"Well done my students" Shifu said we bowed to him. "If you were trying to disappoint me" He added. "Tigress you need more ferocity!" He pointed at me with his flute. "Monkey greater speed! Crane height! Viper suphelty! Mantis-!"

"Master Shifu!" Zeng interrupted.

"What?!" Shifu yelled.

"I-its Master Oogway. He wants to see you" Zeng said.

"Go to the training hall" Shifu told us quickly running off. We left to the training hall.

"I wonder what Master Oogway needs" Monkey said as we walked in.

"Yeah he never calls Shifu often" Mantis said. With honesty I was wondering as well. The only times Shifu was called by Master Oogway was because there was a problem. When we arrived we started to train until moments later Shifu and Master Oogway came in.

"Students" Shifu called out and we all got out of our training stations.

"Yes Master" We bowed.

"I have wonderful news" Oogway said. "Today we'll be having a tournament and one of you will be chosen as the Dragon Warrior" He added. As soon as he said Dragon Warrior I was surprised beyond belief. One thousand years it has been and one of us was going to be chosen as the Dragon Warrior.

"We need you all to go and get ready." Shifu said.

"Yes Master Shifu" We bowed and left. I needed to become the Dragon Warrior to prove to my master/father that I wasn't second Tai-Lung. We all went to eat which again was tofu. After that we all went to train for about 2 hours before Shifu called for us. We got on top of the Hall of Heroes roof and jumped as soon as Shifu announced us. We all landed in one of our original stances Crane blowing a bit of wind as the crowd cheered. We soon started to perform our skills Crane went first then Viper, Monkey and Mantis. I was the last one but before I could begin I was interrupted buy gasps coming from the crowd I turned to Shifu who was with Master Oogway. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us" he said. Shifu nodded towards us and we got in a line.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace Master Oogway will now choose the Dragonw Warrior" Master Shifu announced and Oogway came really slowly towards us but I was fine with it. I smiled knowing it could be me. I was finally going to be able to prove to my Master that I wasn't a second Tai-Lung. He would-

"AHHH!" I heard screaming. I looked up as did everyone else Fireworks had gone off and everyone awed at them. Finally something landed in front of us. It was a panda. I got in a stance in case he was a threat but he didn't seem much like a threat since he is a panda. He was wearing Patched-up burlap shorts. "What's going on? Where?" The panda blabbered. "What are you pointing?" He asked noticing Oogway was pointing at one of us. "Oh! Ok. I'm sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was" He continued.

"How interesting" Oogway said.

"Master. Are you pointed at me?" I asked hopefully.

"Him" Oogway said.

"Who?" The panda asked moving. He moved in front of me and Oogway followed even when he moved back.

"You" Oogway told him.

"Me?" The panda wondered.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warrior" Oogway said lifting the panda's paw in the air and the whole crowd cheered.

"Wha?" The panda said confused.

"WHAT?!" I yelled angrily along with the five. This can't be right! He's a PANDA! About eight geese came in holding palanquin taking the panda away. We bowed to Master Oogway as he walked away with Shifu. We suddenly heard something breaking. I looked up seeing the panda broke the palanquin moments after four pigs came and took him away. I CAN'T BELIVE THAT PANDA WAS CHOOSEN INSTEAD OF ME! OR ANY OF US FOR A FACT! "Forgive us Master" We bowed. "We have failed you" I added.

"NO!" Shifu said lifting his hand. "If the panda has not quite by morning then I would have failed you" He added in a stern tone. "In the mean time go to the training hall" He added walking away and we left as well. I despise that panda. He needs to get out of here. He doesn't belong here. BUT I don't know what it is but something is telling me I know him. But I won't let that get in the way. For now I need to make sure this panda wants to leave. I guess Shifu has his own ideas but tonight I will tell him to leave in my own way. Don't worry it won't be violent.


	2. Memories

As we walked the four were talking but I didn't pay much attention till I heard my name.

"What?" I turned to them.

" You seem distracted" Viper said.

"Yeah you have that face again." Mantis agreed before Viper hit him in the head.

"What do you mean by that?" I asked him.

"He means you are making the face when you know someone but you're not sure" Crane verified.

"Do you know that panda?" Monkey asked and they all looked at me expectantly. I thought for a moment and remembered something.

Flashback

I was, about 4-5 years old, sitting on top of a tree when I heard someone climbing as well desperately. He was a panda. He was wearing burlap pants and had Jade eyes. It took him about one minute to realize I was there I was going to say something but he quickly covered my mouth and looked down. I too looked down and saw three goats calling for him.

"WHERE ARE YOU FATTY?!" One of them yelled. I quickly took off his hand and asked.

"Um excuse me who are you?" I asked.

"Shhh" He said covering my mouth once again. I guess the goats heard me and looked up. "QUICK RUN!" He told me. I quickly saw that those were some other bad people and we quickly climbed down from the other side the tree and ran with the goats right behinds us. For a panda he ran kind of fast and it took me a while to catch up to him until I finally lost him but the goats were still after me. Why were they were chasing me I had no idea. I was soon pulled aside someone holding my mouth to keep me from shouting. "Shhh" he said I noticed it was the same panda boy. Once he made sure the goats were gone he let go of me. "Sorry I did that for about the third time today but I had to." He said.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Oh right were are my manners my name is..."

End of Flashback.

"Tigress!" Viper shouted.

"What?!" I said surprised.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah everything is great" I sighed and went to my training area. I started to train but maybe they are right. What if I do know that panda? He seems a little familiar. I decided to train to keep that of my mind. After a while I went to spar with Crane for a very short time before hitting one of the swinging clubs causing it to break and hitting the panda in the forehead. Shifu was standing next to him clearly not happy.

"Let's begin" I heard him say before we all jumped out of our areas. The panda froze in his spot before turning to Shifu. They soon walked towards the dummy that's when me the rest went over to them. I put my hands on hips and looked at him suspiciously.

"Wow. The Furious Five" He exclaimed. "You're so much bigger than your action figures. Except for you Mantis. You're about the same." He said looked at him.

"Go ahead, panda." Shifu began "Show us what you can do" He started to get nervous.

"Um are they gonna watch, or should I just wait till they get back to work or something." He asked nervously.

"Hit it" Shifu told him.

"Ok, yeah. I mean, I just ate. So I'm still digesting. So my kung fu might not as good as... later on" He mumbled.

"Just hit it" Shifu repeated.

"All right" He said and turned to the adversary. "What you got? You got nothing, 'cause I got it right here. You picking on my friends?" He gestured to us. Wait friends? We hardly even know him. "Get ready to feel the thunder." He said moving his feet in a crazy way. "I'm coming at you with crazy feet. I'm mean come on. I'm a blur. You've never seen bear style. You've only seen praying mantis. Oor Monkey style" He said making monkey sounds. "Or I could come at you snickety-snake."

"WOULD YOU HIT IT!" Shifu yelled getting frustrated making the panda stop his ridiculous dance.

"All right. All right." He said before giving it a small punch and looked over at us.

"Why don't you try again? A little harder" Shifu told him before the panda actually did hit it harder.

"How's that-?" He managed to say before it came back hitting him in the face causing a tooth to land in front of Shifu. Something told me I had to help him but Shifu raised his hand to stop us. I decided to listen to the other half of my head. I don't need to worry about that panda he doesn't deserve to be here. He landed in the Swinging Clubs first with a split before one of the clubs hit him sending him in the air before landing in the Jade Turtle Shell being tossed around.

"This will be easier than I thought" I heard Shifu say as I kept my eyes on the panda. He was soon going through Gauntlet of Wooden Warriors. He got hit multiple times until they stopped spinning and I realized one had hit him in the gut. After recovering he leaned on another which wasn't a great idea and I can tell he realized when it started all up again. He soon was dizzy and spun all the way up the tiny stairs into Field of Fiery Death and do I even have to say that he got burnt multiple times. He crawled to Shifu with a small patch of fur burning as I shook my head in disappointment. This will never work! How is HE! The Dragon Warrior! Even Mantis was able to hit the adversary when he first arrived!

"How did I do?" I heard him ask. I lifted my head to see.

"There is now a level zero" Shifu said turning off the small fire. A few hours later we were walking to barracks for it had gotten dark and the rest of the Five were talking.

"What about the way he went through all of training hall?" Monkey asked.

"There's no words" Mantis replied.

"No denying that" Crane agreed.

"I don't understand what was Master Oogway thinking?" Viper asked. "The poor guy's gonna get himself killed.

"He is so mighty" Crane said sarcastically "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire."

"When he walks the very ground shakes" Mantis joked as they chuckled

"One would think that Master Oogway would choose someone who actually knew kung fu!" I said walking ahead of them.

"Yeah, or could at least touch his toes" Crane said.

"Or even see his toes" Monkey added and chuckled along with the five. As soon as I entered my room I turned of my candle and laid on my bed. That panda took everything I could finally prove myself to my father/master. Gah! I hate him! I soon heard voices talking I thought I was imagining things but I realized it was Crane and that panda! I walked over to my drawer and saw something I haven't seen in years. I couldn't see the picture in it because it was covered in dust. Although, after a few minutes I could hear creaking and I saw his shadow as he moved through the hall. I decided to leave that for another time. I soon opened my door to see him standing there.

"MASTER TIGRESS! I didn't mean to wake you" He tried apologizing "Just uh-"

"You don't belong here" I told him calmly.

"Yeah, of course. This is your room" He said trying to see past me.

"I mean," I said getting in his way "you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace for kung fu and if you have any respect for who we are and what we do you will be gone by morning." I said closing the doors.

"Big fan!" I heard him say. I rolled my eyes and laid in bed.


End file.
